Spirit Changed
by Armatha.QueenofPurari
Summary: Imagen a world where Dimitri was saved but in pushing Rose away he allowed her to become the thing they hate most. Now Dimitri and the others must race against time to save her before she brings chaos to the Moroi world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

There was little more Thomas and I could do so I said my goodbyes, Lissa was still at the party of the damned and sleep did not feel as though it would come easily, so I walked through the court and down the drive to the entrance gate where taking a position on a rock I watched the limited follow of traffic enter the gate, the guardians searching each car as it passed through the imposing iron. My thoughts drifted back to the conversation that I had just had with Dimitri, love fades, mine has. I almost believed that he meant it, almost had me convinced through his despair. But not quite, a movement caught my eye, just outside of the gate, something within the trees and as dawn was creeping in the sun was not yet out, still time for the Stirgoi to be out. None of the other guardians had seen the movement and that is all it took for three of the undead to surprise attack. I was outside of the gate within a flash, the first guardian had already dropped to the floor dead, neck snapped and the other was caught off guard teeth at its throat and blood everywhere. I didn't think taking the stake out of my holder I surprised the first Stirgoi and staked it through the heart behind me I could here an alarm blaring the guardians at the gate had sounded the alarm and back up would arrive any second, the second Stirgoi was prepared for me as I launched myself at it, throwing myself to the ground as i passed underneath it catching it off guard tripping its legs over and rolling on top of it, pushed the stake through its heart. I stood over the body and watched as the other Stirgoi was taken down by one of the other guardians that had moved to help, five bodies lay on the ground. A audience had formed at the gate Moroi and Dhampir both watching the event unfold. I took one step back towards the gate when another movement caught my eye, twenty meters from the gate and thirty from the nearest guardian I was by myself when four more Stirgoi came from the bushes, I flung around to face them as the first was on top of me, i dodged it and the next but the third caught my arm and pulled me off balance, with their lightning speed the others were grabbing my limbs, a hand around my waist and my neck. I looked up, this was the end, taken down by four Stirgoi, at least I was ended in battle, I glanced at the crowed, I could feel the horror coming through the bond from Lissa, she was somewhere in the crowed watching. but I only had eyes for one, the one that had recently told me he no longer loved me that all feelings for me had faded, and in the second that I looked at him I knew he had lied and convinced himself and me otherwise. I felt a piercing at the base of my neck followed by bliss I had missed the addictiveness of the bite as i felt the endorphins shock my blood, I had missed the feeling of flying high but the feeling didn't stop and blackness followed.

I woke up, I was alive, I was free.

the world had changed, the bond tying my to the last Dragomir was gone, a thirst had replaced it, a thirst for life. I opened my eyes and the world was bright, no windows in the room and no light but it was not needed, my eyes were perfect and bright. I stood up, and looked down, my hands paler than i remembered but that did not bother me, a sharp prick as i ran my tongue through my mouth told me that i had fangs but again that didn't bother me, all i wanted was to quench the thirst that had been continuously rising within me. I glided to the door more gracefully than I had ever done in my life and opened it to a world of amazement, Dimitri was right, this state of life was perfection, the smells of everything hit me at once and i could smell the flowers in a garden down the road, i could hear the patter of mice feet in the house next door but what truly attacked my senses was the pounding of the beating heart in the human that was sitting in the chair in front of me, there were three other Stirgoi in the room but that did not matter to me at the moment, it was just me and my dry mouth that needed blood. I was on the human in a second and my fangs in the neck in less, ii drained the beast in a moment and felt the world fall at my feet, I was invincible, I was alive.

the body feel at my feet and i stood up, finally looking at the others in the room. three male Stirgoi and one other female.

"Welcome Rose," said the first male, tall blonde hair with bright eyes. "Welcome to life, Welcome to living."

"The name in Roza, not Rose she was weak and a fool." I replied the name feeling right as I said it, like it fitted me from birth. the others just smiled.

"My name is John, I was the one who awakened you," said the first Stirgoi again,

"Then I owe you my gratitude John," I replied. glancing at the others in the room.

"these are my friends," John said and I looked at them again, something was different about them, the answer came almost at once, they may have been Stirgoi now but they were human before hand, not Dhampir and not Moroi. where as Johns tall, thin build with high check bones gave away the fact that he had been Moroi previously.

I watched the faces of the others and a small smile curled at my lips.

"friends really, more like lucky slaves," I said to John and he laughed,

"Yes, but i needed the extra weight to help get my true prize" he replied

"Yes i guess you did" instantly knowing that the prize was me.

"Are you ready to begin, Roza, are you ready to start?" asked John as he glided towards me.

"Start what?" I asked staying perfectly still the smell of blood still filling my nose nicely.

"Start what you were awakened for, start destroying the Moroi Court once and for all."

asked John in a quiet whisper that was a shout on my sensitive ears.

I looked into his eyes and I knew the answer.

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Horror and shock was all that was going through Lissa's head as she was escorted back from the gates. the alrarm had sounded telling them that there was Stirgoi close to the Court, the qeen had gone into lock down but several people had gone to the front gate and so Lissa followed, Dimitri was jogging there with his guards. She could see Christians aura just in front. From the gate itself were coming several screams mostly from the Moroi watching the events unfold. Lissa pushed to the front where she watched one guardian take on two Stirgoi and another fighting one. staying within the boundaries of the wards She watched as both guardians took down their opposition, and as the first guardian looked up, Lissa was shocked, it was Rose, she had taken down two by herself and was standing over the last body as the final Stirgoi fell to the hands of the other guardian. A cheer went up within the crowed, and a small voice came from beside her. "that's my Roza," Dimitri was next to her his eyes only on Rose his Aura shining brighter than it had since he had been resurrected. but something was wrong, Rose, about to walk towards them had stopped, and with a quick panicked glance flung herself around, now facing at least six Stirgoi alone, the closest guardian had crossed the boarders of the wards and was too far away to help her. she twisted and turned staking one of them through the heart but was too slow pulling the stake back out, the Stirgoi taking advantage pulling her away where they all jumped her pulling her limbs in different directions, Lissa gasped thinking that they would just keep pulling until Rose was dead but she did not realise her mistake until too late, they didn't want to kill Rose, the tallest Stirgoi stood behind her and bit into her neck, Rose had been looking at Dimitri before throwing her head back as the endorphins kicked into her system, the crowed watched in shock, more Strigoi coming out of the trees to take on the guardians that had approached them. Lissa watched in Horror as her best friend, her sister for her entire life was drained before her eyes, a scream came from next to her as Dimitri ran forward and joined into the fight, his guards doing the same, but Lissa watched Rose as the Stirgoi behind her bought up his wrist and sliced it open with one of his fangs before taking it to Roses mouth where he allowed his blood to flow into her until her body had awoken and latched onto his wrist as though it was the gift of life. then without hesitation the Stirgoi picked Rose up in his arms flashed Lissa a bloody smile and ran through the trees with Rose leaving the rest of the Stirgoi to be finished by the Guardians.

People were pushing and shoving her out of the way when she felt a hand on her elbow, Eddie was leading her back to a house, a smaller house where when they entered he took her to a seat as made her sit down. she could feel something wet on her cheeks and realised that she was crying with no way to stop it. more people entered the room, some escorted by guardians like Christian and Tasha, Janie Hathaway walked in with Dimitri both holding onto each other Eddie was bringing in Adrian who looked shocked that he had been dragged out of bed for this and Mia who was walking slowly by herself.

Adrian spoke first, "What happened?"

"There was an attack, outside the front gate to court?" Eddie replied, several Guardians were killed and one was captured.

"Oh god," Adrian said as he sat down into his seat, "So the guardian taken,?"

"Most likely dead by now said a new voice from the door." Hans, the head of the guardian office at the Court.

"No" came several gasps from around the room.

and Lissa stood up, "No, not dead, I watched," she said gasping for breath between the sobs coming continuously through her now.

"What do you mean not dead?" Asked Dimitri his voice quiet but ringing through the room.

"Not dead, I saw him, the Stirgoi feed her, I saw him give her blood, not dead, turned."

said Lissa her voice getting more and more quiet as it continued on.

heads were hung low as Lissa's words washed over everyone.

Hans stood up and walked out the house he was in charge of all dhampires at the court and did not truly have time to sit around and wallow in grief.

Janie also stood up but it was not to leave but to walk into the kitchen where she went to the top cupboard containing the first aid kit, opening it up and flourishing around to find drugs sleeping pills, head ache tablets.

Dimitri was in shock, no words had left his mouth silent tears rolled down his face, there were no other guardians around him they had all left him no one caring at this point if he was Stirgoi or not.

Tasha stood up and paced the room mumbling to herself;

"Rose, turned, rose gone..." then she turned to face Lissa.

"Rose is gone yes but you can still bring her back Lissa, you did with Dimitri, you can with Rose, cant you?" said Tasha as she walked closer to Lissa

"Yes, Yes I can" Lissa replied her voice getting stronger as she spoke,

"Yes I can and we can do it soon, no problem."

"But Lissa, how?" Christian asked "Last time Dimitri abducted us we had the bond to show us where we were and to lead a rescue party, now how Lissa, how?"

"I don't know," came her reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Blood was life and Blood was sweat thus when the morning came around I was craving more, John had told me that the earge to drink would decrease with age and it was only the first few months that one had to continuously drink to feel sated. Last night we had gone out hunting killing several humans and capturing a few to play with right now. but the highlight of the night was when we entered a bar to find a Moroi and his guardian having a drink obviously not hearing the news and wanting to stop on their way to Court. With John and I the Guardian was quickly dispatched and the Moroi was drained leaving their bodies out where the other guardians would find them easily, it was time to stop hiding in the dark and truly attack the Moroi's.

the day passed slowly where I mostly just watched television flicking through the channels knowing that tonight we would have to raid a video shop so i can stay entertained throughout the day.

the night was approaching and as the sun set I slowly went outside, somehow i knew that the Drogomir princess would soon have a search party out looking for me to bring me in alive so i could be returned to my original state but that did not sound like fun so i found John and organized for us to leave. thinking of a plane trip to Russia but i knew that Beliklov would hunt for me there as i did him so we bought tickets to Turkey the home of my ancestors and John and I left for the airport leaving the others behind neither of us wanted to burden ourselves with looking after fresh meat.

the plane trip was long and uneventful other than leaving the flight attendants a surprise of the body in the out of order toilet we behaved like normal humans.

Turkey was warm as we landed in Istanbul Airport the sun was fading away as night here was falling, deciding to hunt before we found a place to stay John who had been here before took us both to a crowded club that Moroi and Dhampirs both frequented. Here we quickly compelled our dinner into a trip into the lane way as her Dhampir guardian was not watching as closely as they should have been. Back through the city we ventured out into the country not bothering about a car as we could easily move quickly without getting tired and we didn't have to stick to the roads like a car did. The Mansion rose from the ground in front of us as we ran up a hill, there were a few others patrolling the grounds and paused when they noticed us but saw John and ignored us. I could count at least 5 Strigoi on the patrol and was amazed this many together in a house seemed almost impossible but I reminded myself that I did know too much about my own race just yet. The house itself was beautiful as though straight from an English romance novel placed into an empty land thousands of miles away. The doors were opened for us by humans, I could smell their blood from the moment we started to climb the steps to the house, there were many more as slaves throughout the whole house and I could smell them all as we made our way through the entrance, a slight movement caught my eye, A woman who reminded me of Galina, Dimitri's Patron when he was awoken and moved to Siberia, was walking along the landing towards the stairs where she walked down towards us heading straight towards John where she went up and hugged him, showing more feeling that I knew our race could hold but her motives became know as she raised her gloved hand behind him with a sliver stake and brought it through his back straight into his heart. John did not have time to do or say anything, the woman moved much too quickly for that. I moved away from her least she do the same to me but it seemed that I had nothing to worry about. She stepped back from the body and motioned for someone to come and take it say to just leave it outside for the sun before turning towards me and smiling.

"Hello, Roza we have been expecting you." She said not moving at all as I watched her hands and taking note of where the exits to this house were.

"Thank you, that is kind but you will understand if I don't show my appreciation just yet," I replied making her laugh.

"No, I understand John was an old lover of mine that left me because he got bored and thus he ended because I was bored of him." She replied, and I almost relaxed an old lover's feud I could understand but something still seemed off about the whole situation.

"How exactly is it that you were expecting me?" I asked her has she began to walk towards a room off to the right which opened up into a large and elaborately furnished sitting room.

"Ahh, news travels very quickly in this world as to what is happening and when we were told that the Infamous Rosemarie Hathaway had been awoken we were all very, very happy, though you have a large amount of enemies within our world as well as the world of the breathers," she said taking a seat on one of the lounges and gesturing for me to do the same. "My name is Kövan or Angel whichever you wish to call me as I shall call you, Gülçin."

"Gülçin?" I asked not understanding the turkish word.

"Rose, Rose in Turkish but do not be surprised if you become known by a phrase there are many who have already named you, Kan Kirmizi gül, the Blood Red Rose, from your time as a Dhampir but I believe that that can be changed into that name for different reasons." And she smiled as a human entered the room and placed two glasses on the table in front of us where it proceeded to slit its wrists in front of us with a small knife and allowed the blood to drain into the glasses. It took me a fair bit of self restraint as I watched the blood pour so not to jump the human and kill him where he stood.

"Here drink, you must be thirsty," She said giving me one of the glasses which I took greatfully.

"Now Gülçin, I am not here as your Master, no, no I am here to help you set up your own empire where ever you wish, just say the word and I shall set you up."

"that is too kind Kövan, too kind where exactly is it that you shall aquire this empire for me?" I asked sipping my drink.

"From the empire that you destroyed of course, when you killed Galina and Dimitri there was an empire left over, I aquired it until I could find someone to control it and I have decided that it truly belongs to you, though had you not come here I would have kept it, but I am content in my own world and happy to give you yours."

I smiled a Strigoi kill I had made almost one month ago had left me with a fortune worth almost as much as the Drogomirs. I was going to be the Strigoi to go down in history.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weeks had flown by and there had been no notice of her, Lissa had been punishing herself in worry but not as much as Dimitri had been. Her mother had notified her father of the circumstances and he had flown back to the court to be with her. Dimitri was suitably shocked to find that Abe Muzur was Rose's father but then again it made much more sense than most thing about Rose.

The queen had of course been notified of the circumstances that had happened on the doorsteps of the court and due to the fact that it was a recently graduated guardian that had been turned made other royals reconsider their vote in the new age law and thus it was withdrawn and no longer a law, all of us thinking that this was the only good thing that could have come from this tragedy.

Dimitri mostly stayed within the sights of Lissa making sure that nothing could harm her and he was by her side when any news came and it was the 23rd day when news finally found its way to them through Abe who had just come into the room with Janie and his guardians.

the room was silent, Tasha an Christian sitting on the lounge with Lissa on Christians Lap. Eddie and Mia sitting on the floor next to each other, no one had seen Adrian since the event though his mother assured us that he was alive just drowning his sorrows within a bottle of some alcoholic beverage.

"I have had word on her where a-bouts." Abe said as he leaned against the wall with Janie next to him.

Everyone looked up at him as though it would be easier to hear what he was saying.

"She met with a Strigoi in Turkey by the name of Kövan Vasigori, I have not ever heard of her before though it is said that she is a large name amongst the undead and is very had to get on her good side."Abe finished looking down at his hands.

Everyone looked lost everyone that is except Dimitri who had froze in his seat at the mention of his name though no one but Eddie noticed as a trained Dhampir would have.

"Dimitri what do you know about her?" Eddie asked standing up from his place on the floor.

"I have heard of her from when, from when I was turned, she is a big shot, rich as the richest person in the world," He paused sucking in a deep breath. "She buy the assets of any strigoi that have been killed, she aquires them and sells them off to the highest bidder, those who are looking for an empire to run usually make a deal with her, however it has been know that once before she took a liking to a Dhampir and had him turned then giving him and empire out of the goodness of her heart. She trained that Strigoi for over 70 years before she deemed him fit to run the assets she gave him and he is still in charge of over 3/4's of the Strigoi in Italy and currently sits within the Vatican waiting for the right moment to take down the church from within however the guardians are getting much closer to his plans and he has not moved any of his pawns for 40 years."

Dimitri paused again looking at everyone before continuing.

"I think she must have heard about Rose from her recent trip to Siberia, Rose though amazing did not go unnoticed and made quite a name for herself amongst the Strigoi Kan Kirmizi gül, is what they called her"

"Blood Red Rose," Abe said translating Dimitri who nodded before continuing.

"If Kövan has taken a liking to her then she cannot be reached until they deem that she is ready. That and she will have an almost untouchable army behind her." Dimitri finished.

Just as the front door opened and Hans entered glancing around at who was already in the room before he started to speak.

"We have just finished interrogating on of the Strigoi from the attack that we had taken in alive, well so to speak. didn't say much before we had him killed but did say, Kan kırmızı gül, bize, tarama ve sipariş birleştirme parçaları hizaya etrafında geri yüklenecek ve tüm birlikte gelir, hiç kimse ama en önemli gerçeği ve bana değil sevgili Guardian söyler misiniz. Melek ve onun üstleri, graves hak yanan kazık görürsünüz. which to be honest I was glad I recorded as even in english it is just a bloody threatening mush of noise that doesn't give us too much information. " Hans finished

"What is the translation,?" Mia asked

"Blood red rose, will join us, kill you all and order will be restored around you the pieces fall into place and all comes together, no one but the most important could tell you the truth and dear Guardian that is not me. Angel and her superiors will see your graves are the burning piles you deserve." Abe said slowly Translating from his native tongue.

"So in other words, unless we find her within the next few weeks she will do something that even if we are able to turn her back she would have more grief than Beliklov and most likely hate herself until something truly killed her." Came a new voice from the door way, a Guardian that only a few people in the room had seen before, Tomas and two others behind him and elderly lady and a younger girl.

Dimitri stood up almost not believing his eyes and the younger girl ran at him.

"Viktoria," He gasped and looking up "Babushka" he said to the older lady who gave him a small smile. he extracted himself from his sisters arms and addressed everyone in the room.

"Everyone this is my younger sister Viktoria and my grandmother Yeva."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed whilst I was In Kövan's care and I could not be happier, each day I tested my strength and skills fighting her most skilled guards and learnt from her the finer points of my job, the empire that she was to give me had no minions attached to it but had money and several properties all around the world, the one that most interested me was the mansion in Montana only a half hour drive from the Moroi court and no one within the court had any knowledge about this.

I had made rather good acquaintances with many of Kövan's men and she was quite happy for them to leave with me when the time came and for that I was grateful but a few men would not be enough to destroy a foundation that had been around for thousands of years. I had to make more.

Keeping in contact with Kövan, myself and three others travelled from Turkey through Georgia and into the south of Russia where we scouted out the nearest Vampire Academy and some long forgotten part of me laughed this one was named after a saint as well, St Christopher's. We scouted out the boarders and were able to convince several humans to help us quite easily. All we wanted to do was break in turn at least one Dhampir or Moroi each then leave without attracting too much attention to us, and it was too easy. A human used a stake and broke the wards almost right where there were three Guardians patrolling the wards, we attacked bit them and dragged them back across the wards within seconds.

That night we were a party of seven and went to town trying to find as many strong humans as possible to turn. Strigoi were known to hit the shadier areas of town and so tonight we hit the lime light heading to well populated areas and mostly the gymnasiums were we waited for the biggest and the strongest to leave taking them and turning them. At dawn we arrived back at home where our party of seven and become 14, my army was building but of course with every group you had your conflicts and 2 of the new awoken had decided that they did not wish to follow a girl even though I promised them the last of the Royal Moroi blood that the world would ever see. Thankfully they had no true training and I quickly dispatched them making a demonstration of their bodies as I through them thru the door into the sun where they became ash.

Within five days we had returned to Turkey and into the open arms of a woman I could not have accomplished this without. Kövan was as impressed as a Strigoi could be with the fresh meat I had returned with but she also decreased our numbers by 2 when she found the humans to be lacking in the fire she had seen in the others.

With my own men behind me there was only a few parting words that Kövan needed to give me.

"Roza, it is time for you too leave and I know that you already know this so I am not going to force you but tell you to be very careful with who you place the knowledge that you have with, keep it too yourself unless necessary and your life will be much longer. Don't do anything too stupid and remember to call when all your pieces are in position, we shall all play our cards at the same time, in a game that has taken our species over a thousand years to truly set up. you know your job, take down the Court and you shall be rewarded with its control, Good luck Little one," Kövan said before I walked out of the door the week following, their was little left here for me.

My men and I were to return to the States and I was to set up the pieces of the game that I controlled before I set word to play all, but in the states I had one problem, their were people looking for me, people who wanted me alive and kicking.

The Private Jet I had was set to a private airport in Montana where it would be landing at night, our pilots were humans that had been working with Strigoi for years and were well payed for their services. Taking other humans on the plane trip to keep us all occupied we landed and left the bodies hidden within a forrest. A short car trip and I was given the first sight of the Manor that was to be my home for the foreseeable future and it was beautiful. Large open front doors on the second floor with two staircases leading up to them, the third floor had darkened delicate french windows looking over the valley and drive way with a small balcony. the gardens were also extensive and had several humans working within them.

The house inside was just as amazing the front room itself a grand staircase where I knew I could happily live in all day, the sub levels consisted of bed rooms for my followers each with their own cell blocks attached so that they could take as many hostages as they could fit if they wanted. Some thing I would encourage. The top floor was my floor with a grand bedroom with a secret passage down into basement where there were many tunnels of escape, I had three of my men follow them so that I knew where they lead to incase I had need of them. The first floor held the kitchen, dinning rooms and staff bedrooms and a large Ball room which would be essential to my plans.

Who ever had designed this place was truly cleaver to have thought of everything and I was yet to find a fault but my duty had to come first and once I had my tour I closed myself into the study telling my men that they could go to town and enjoy themselves but they could not give me away, truly just to stick to the humans as them knowing would not mess me up too much.

I sat down with paperwork, my least favourite thing the world had but the files I had in front of me were very, very interesting taken from the alchemist's they contained the secrets of the Moroi world, one of which was very interesting, Eric Dragomir had had an illegitimate daughter and the location was only known by one living person, well a person no longer living and for me was going to be easy to track down.

I placed a few phone calls and soon I was able to get in touch with the lady that I needed.

"Hello," came the voice from the end of the phone.

"Ms Karp, Its Rose Hathaway, I am in need of your services." I smiled into the phone. today was turning into a very nice day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Road to Kentucky was quiet and long, we had to stop before dawn and find a Motel where we boarded up the room before the sun came up, thankfully everyone found something to do or someone to munch on and no one started a fight

I had brought four other Strigoi with me for this small trip. it was a monday when we arrived at Sonya Karp's home a blue house with many flowers. she was waiting for us outside poised ready for a threat which in truth we were though it was doubtful that he would be able to take on any of us without sever injury to herself.

We walked up onto her porch and faced her. the night was not quiet here but it was the noise of the neighbourhood a quiet family friendly place.

"Sonya," I said as I approached her.

/"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have changed." She replied

"Yes, yes I have." I smiled at her. "You have some information for me I believe Sonya,"

/"Information, rose I think not!" She replied shifting her weight

"don't try to run Sonya, do you really think that you will get far before I stop you." I laughed a cold and high pitch laugh that I did not recognise as my own. "Now Sonya, tell me all about the child that you help hide before you were awakened."

She turned to me and smiled,

"And here I thought that you wanted me for another reason" she said "they now live in Detroit, not far from the ballet theatre. Small house, I shall write her address down but rose do what you will with the child just leave the mother alone." She asked

"I make no promises Sonya but you have my word that it will be over quickly." And with that we left.

It was not a short drive but uneventful, as fast as the car could travel, leaving the cops to follow a trail of crumbs we arrived in the early hours of morning and found a human house which we vacated of its residents and took up hold within their basement.

The sun returned to its resting place and we quickly found the house I set my men around the house, it seemed too easy, i just happen to find what i was looking for, that i just happen upon sonya and the child, easy or not i was glad.

I saw movement within the walls and signalled my minions to move. they stormed the house, again it was too easy, there were no guardians and the people of the house were soon rounded up and taken to the living room.

I walked in slowly hoping to give that scary impression most Striogi have. it worked the child saw me and screamed and i could not blame her for i almost screamed as well, Jill Mastrano, the small girl i knew at court, the child who wanted to be a fighter. instead of screaming i laughed, my new found cold high laugh.

"Jill, now i know why you always looked so familiar, the Dragomir eyes staring back at me whenever i looked."

"What are yyyou talkking about?" Jill stuttered out

"Tell her Mrs Mastrano, dont keep the truth from your daughter too much longer, it may cost her her life?" I cackle out.

"Jill darling," Emily started blood trickling out of her mouth from when she was slapped around. "you know your adopted, your father was Eric Dragomir, your friend Lissa's father."

Whilst the mother was speaking I was bored and looked the man holding Emily's partner and gave him a nod, there was a sickening crack and a thump, another body dropped to the floor, both the mastrano's screamed. I gave another nod to the man holding emily and the same thing happened. Jill was silent, my guess is that she was in shock silent tears running down her face.

"everyone out, take the meals with you if you want and someone grab the girl, I want to be clear of this house within ten, and on the road home." I said to everyone taking one last glance around before sweeping out and into the car. todays work was down tomorrow was a new day which meant time to start phase 2.


End file.
